loisetclarkfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Aventures de Superman (série)
Synopsis Superman est un extra-terrestre venant de Krypton ; il habite sur Terre depuis son enfance. Il combat le mal sous toutes ses formes et ses forces surhumaines l'aident grandement. Distribution Acteur principaux * George Reeves : Clark Kent / Superman * Phyllis Coates : Lois Lane (1952-1954) * Noel Neill : Lois Lane (1954-1958) * Jack Larson : Jimmy Olsen * John Hamilton : Perry White * Robert Shayne : Inspecteur Bill Henderson Episodes Saison 1 '(1952-1953) # (''Superman on Earth) # (The Haunted Lighthouse) # (The Case of the Talkative Dummy) # (Mystery of the Broken Statues) # (The Monkey Mystery) # (Night of Terror) # (The Birthday Letter) # (The Mind Machine) # (Rescue) # (The Secret of Superman) # (No Holds Barred) # (The Deserted Village) # (The Stolen Costume) # (Mystery in Wax) # (Treasure of the Incas) # (Double Trouble) # (The Runaway Robot) # (Drums of Death) # (The Evil Three) # (Riddle of the Chinese Jade) # (The Human Bomb) # (Czar of the Underworld) # (Ghost Wolf) # (Crime Wave) # (The Unknown People (Part 1)) # (The Unknown People (Part 2)) '''Saison 2 (1953-1954) # (Five Minutes to Doom) # (The Big Squeeze) # (The Man Who Could Read Minds) # (Jet Ace) # (Shot in the Dark) # (The Defeat of Superman) # (Superman in Exile) # (A Ghost for Scotland Yard) # (The Dog Who Knew Superman) # (The Face and the Voice) # (The Man in the Lead Mask) # (Panic in the Sky) # (The Machine That Could Plot Crimes) # (Jungle Devil) # (My Friend Superman) # (The Clown Who Cried) # (The Boy Who Hated Superman) # (Semi-Private Eye) # (Perry White's Scoop) # (Beware the Wrecker) # (The Golden Vulture) # (Jimmy Olsen, Boy Editor) # (Lady in Black) # (Star of Fate) # (The Whistling Bird) # (Around the World with Superman) 'Saison 3 '(1955) # (Through the Time Barrier) # (The Talking Clue) # (The Lucky Cat) # (Superman Week) # (Great Caesar's Ghost) # (Test of a Warrior) # (Olsen's Millions) # (Clark Kent, Outlaw) # (The Magic Necklace) # (The Bully of Dry Gulch) # (Flight to the North) # (The Seven Souvenirs) # (King for a Day) 'Saison 4 '(1956) # (Joey) # (The Unlucky Number) # (The Big Freeze) # (Peril by Sea) # (Topsy Turvy) # (Jimmy the Kid) # (The Girl Who Hired Superman) # (The Wedding of Superman) # (Dagger Island) # (Blackmail) # (The Deadly Rock) # (The Phantom Ring) # (The Jolly Roger) 'Saison 5 '(1957) # (Peril in Paris) # (Tin Hero) # (The Town That Wasn't) # (The Tomb of Zaharan) # (The Man Who Made Dreams Come True) # (Disappearing Lois) # (Money to Burn) # (Close Shave) # (The Phony Alibi) # (Prince Albert coat) # (The Stolen Elephant) # (Mr. Zero) # (Whatever Goes Up) 'Saison 6 '(1958) # (The Last Knight) # (The Magic Secret) # (Divide and Conquer) # (The Mysterious Cube) # (The Atomic Captive) # (The Superman Silver Mine) # (The Big Forget) # (The Gentle Monster) # (Superman's Wife) # (Three in One) # (The Brainy Burro) # (The Perils of Superman) # (All That Glitters) Catégorie:Autres Univers